Sin Importar el Costo
by Raku Soleil
Summary: Summary: Terry, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de entrar a los Puddlemere United equipo donde no aceptan chicas tomará el lugar de su hermano. Pero las cosas se complican cuando conoce al atlético Oliver Wood.


**Hola!! Este es mi primer fic de Oliver Wood y espero que les guste. Aquellas a las que les guste Cedric Diggory, paseensen por mi otro fic totalmente de él, Una Semana Junto a Ti. Nos vemos!  
**

**Summary: **Terry, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de entrar a los Puddlemere United (equipo donde no aceptan chicas) tomará el lugar de su hermano. Pero las cosas se complican cuando conoce al atlético Oliver Wood.

**Sin Importar el Costo**

**Capítulo 1:** Entre pruebas y cambios

-¡Haré las pruebas para entrar a los Puddlemere United!- exclamó alegremente una joven de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente, cabello castaño y ojos claros color miel mientras colocaba enfrente de un chico rubio de ojos azules el anuncio.

-¿Estas loca? Ahí no admiten chicas.- respondió el joven luego de saludar a su novia. La joven se sentó frente a él y lo miró seriamente.

-Se que no admiten chicas pero, estoy segura de que si me dieran una oportunidad yo podría…

-No, no podrías. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a otra cosa?- preguntó mientras se revolvía el cabello y se mecía en las patas traseras de la silla

-Porque es lo que realmente me gusta hacer, me encanta jugar al Quidditch, la libertad que te da, anotar puntos para mi equipo.- dijo, realmente el Quidditch era lo que amaba hacer.

-¿Y porque no pruebas ser… animadora? Te verías bien con una de esas faldas.- comentó el joven mientras sonreía traviesamente a su novia.

-Sabes que detesto eso. Sólo están ahí mostrando su figura en diminuta y apretada ropa.- contestó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

-Acéptalo, tienes más posibilidades de ser animadora que cazadora o golpeadora, el Quidditch siempre he dicho, que es cosa de hombres.- dijo. La castaña arqueó una ceja.- En un verdadero entrenamiento, se les rompería una uña y renunciarían.- dijo entre risas, la joven indignada, se levantó.

-Al final de esta discusión¿sabes lo único que resultará roto? Nuestra relación.- y tras decir eso, agarró la bebida que había pedido y le lanzó lo que le quedaba a la cara.

-¡Terry¡Terry!- gritaba el joven rubio mientras era consumido rápidamente por el enojo. Nunca nadie lo había humillado de tal manera, nunca. Y ese… era un sabor muy amargo, el cual no estaba dispuesto a volver a probar.

OoO

Era un Lunes soleado y unas suave brisa soplaba, no había ninguna nube en el cielo por lo tanto sería un Perfecto día para jugar Quidditch pensó Oliver Wood un joven de diecinueve años, de cabellos castaño al igual que sus ojos. Salió de su apartamento cerca de Londres rumbo a las pruebas de los Puddlemere United, haría las pruebas para ser el nuevo guardián. Hacía poco que había salido de Hogwarts y lo único que realmente le gustaba era el Quidditch.

Al doblar la esquina se encontró con el edificio de los Puddlemere United seguido por el gran campo de Quidditch, Oliver miró asombrado. Entre el campo de Quidditch, los dormitorios y demás ocupaba una manzana entera.

Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al final de la fila de los jóvenes que querían hacer las pruebas. Debería haber más de cincuenta chicos, pero eso no lo desanimaba, él sabía que tendría el puesto de guardián.

De repente, un auto se detuvo frente a ellos, de él bajaron una hermosa joven de cabellera azabache, figura que dejaba a más de uno sin habla y ojos almendrados, acompañada de un joven muy atractivo, de cabello castaño, ojos grisáceos y cuerpo atlético.

-Rachel, gracias por todo.- le dijo el joven.

-No te preocupes Terry.- susurró para que los demás no escucharán. Debía admitir que había hecho un excelente trabajo transformando a su amiga.-Nos vemos, suerte.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, la morena se fue. Terry miró el auto alejarse y se acercó a la fila, donde se colocó al final, detrás de Oliver.

Flash Back.

-¿Terry, que sucede?- preguntó una joven de tez pálida que hacía resaltar su cabella negra y sus increíbles ojos almendrados.

-¡Justin es un imbécil, egocéntrico, altanero, que se cree el rey del mundo mágico! Eso pasa.- bramo la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga, Rachel.

-Dime algo que no supiera.- le contestó la morena.- Pero… ¿por qué estas así? Si mal lo recuerdo tú decías que él era muy cariñoso contigo.

-¡Por esto!- exclamó la joven mientras sacaba de su mochilla el mismo anuncio que le había mostrado al joven.

-¿Quieres hacer las pruebas para entrar a los Puddlemere United?- preguntó mientras leía el papel. Terry asintió energéticamente.- Es genial, pero oí que no aceptan chicas y no hay excepciones.

-Eso mismo me dijo Justin.- exclamó la castaña mientras se mordía el labio inferior.- Pero… realmente quiero entrar, sabes que amo el Quidditch.

-¿Y que te dijo, además de eso?- preguntó Rachel.

-¡Dijo que tendría más oportunidades si hiciera las pruebas para animadora¿Me ves a mí de animadora¡Claro que no! Es igual que los demás hombres, sólo les interesa lo bien que le puede llegar a quedar a una el uniforme.- dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente.- Y yo que creí que era… diferente.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, lindo cuerpo pero pésimo cerebro y forma de pensar.- respondió Rachel mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.

-Lo se. ¿Y ahora que hago?

-Pues… ¿Qué tal si haces las pruebas de todas formas?

-Rachel, soy una chica.- le recordó la castaña.

-Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé… pero ellos no.

-Rachel, por más que sean un montón de chicos aficionados al Quidditch, estoy segura de que un par de cosas notarán.- dijo Terry señalándose.

-No si realmente pareces y actúas como un chico.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Terry si que eres lenta, amiga!- le recriminó la joven.- Te vestiré como un chico, harás las pruebas, ganaras alguno que otro partido y luego revelas quién eres en realidad, al ver que una chica ganó tantos partidos te aceptarán con los ojos cerrados.

-Rachel, no por nada eres mi mejor amiga.

Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Ella era tu novia?- preguntó un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos ámbar. Los demás jóvenes se dieron vuelta y fijaron su mirada en ella.

-¿Rachel? No, ella es sólo una amiga.- contestó. Los demás se voltearon y exclamaron un 'Si, claro' cargado de incredulidad y sarcasmo. La castaña bufó por lo bajo.

-Deberías decirle que se una al equipo de animadoras, le quedaría bien una de esas faldas.- comentó el joven que estaba delante de ella.

Terry bufó molesta por lo bajo al escuchar varios asentimientos. No quedaba en duda que todos los hombres eran iguales. Igual de obsesionados o necesitados de ver con poca ropa a una chica.

La fila lentamente se fue moviendo. Cada vez faltaba menos para poder entrar, los nervios y la tensión en el ambiente se habían incrementado así también como las ganas de poder quedar seleccionados. Una vez que todos los jóvenes entraron al campo de Quidditch y vieron las grandes dimensiones que este tenía, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años apareció frente a ellos, seguido por cuatro integrantes del equipo.

-¡Bienvenidos a las pruebas de los Puddlemere United!- exclamó mientras extendía sus brazos.- Aquello que tomen el Quidditch tan sólo como pasatiempo, les recomiendo que se vayan… porque están en el lugar equivocado.- aquella jovialidad que había demostrado se había perdido, dejando a su rostro completamente serio.- El objetivo es ganar, por lo que entrenaran arduamente para conseguirlo.

-Comienza a agradarme el entrenador.- dijo Oliver por lo bajo, Terry volteó a verlo con sus ojos dilatados.

-Formaremos equipos de siete personas, cada uno jugará la posición que desea.- explicó, murmullos comenzaron a oírse pero rápidamente fueron silenciados por el entrenador.- Primero se agruparán de acuerdo al puesto que juegan.

Los jóvenes quedaron divididos, Terry confirmó entre asustada e impresionada que muchos de los chicos que estaba ahí querían su puesto; en cambio, el puesto de cazadores tenía menos interesados y el de guardián, los candidatos eran contados.

-Bien, ahora que están divididos por grupos, se enfrentarán. Guardianes a sus postes,- dijo el entrenador, agarró su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca, varias chispas salieron de la punta.- para que sepan quienes pertenecen a su equipo, cada integrante tendrá el equipo de juego de un color diferente al de su adversario. ¿Preguntas?- esperó a que alguno hablara.- ¿Listo?- todos asintieron.- ¡Comiencen!

Terry bajó de su escoba, le dolía esta el último músculo del cuerpo. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido un entrenamiento como aquel, primero habían tenido que jugar un partido, el cual no terminaba jamás ya que el joven buscador no encontraba la Snitch Dorada, luego los habían hecho correr por todo el campo, subiendo y bajando las gradas, que según el entrenador ese ejercicio fortalecería sus piernas y su resistencia. Para los que querían ser cazadores, como ella tenían que volar nuevamente mientras se hacían pases con la Quaffle tratando de que ésta no cayera.

Sentía que hasta el más pequeño de sus huesos estaba roto o en proceso de romperse. Su brazo derecho (con el cuál lanzaba) le dolía tremendamente y cada vez que lo movía una punzante puntada la hacía marearse.

Pero ella no era la única que necesitaba una semana para reponerse, todos los jóvenes que antes tenían aspecto confiado y que aseguraban que las pruebas iban a ser fáciles caminaban arrastrando los pies, llevaban sus mochilas arrastras y a penas podían mantenerse de pie.

-Antes de que se vayan,- comenzó Taylor antes de que los jóvenes abandonaran el estadio.- quiero decirles, que sólo unos pocos lograron entrar, mañana dejaré en el tablón de anuncios quienes fueron los afortunados. Descansen.


End file.
